SoonHoon's Flash Fictions
by LostInBoys
Summary: 3rd Post UP! /Cerita pendek tentang sepotong kehidupan Soonyoung dan Jihoon. Cerita satu sama lain tidak saling berhubungan / 3rd post - Let's Eat! (Breakfast, Lunch, Dinner) / Seventeen / SoonHoon
1. Chapter 1 Notes

**First Story**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Drabble : Notes – At Home**

 **.**

 **Hoshi SVT as Kwon Soonyoung**

 **Just Mention! Woozi SVT as Lee Jihoon**

 **.**

 _ **MarriedLife!AU**_

 _ **.**_

Soonyoung menggeliat sebelum membuka matanya. Disadarinya kasur di sampingnya tak berpenghuni, matanya terarah pada jam dinding. Pukul sembilan. Pantas saja. Dia pasti sudah berangkat kerja.

Pria itu lalu membersihkan dirinya sebelum turun ke dapur. Saat dia hendak mengambil jus di kulkas, dilihatnya ada dua buah post-note berbentuk kepala kucing tertempel disana. Diambilnya kedua note itu setelah dia menaruh sarapannya, yang ada dibawah tudung saji di meja, ke dalam microwave. Sambil menunggu, dia membaca note itu satu persatu.

 _ **Selamat pagi dokterku sayang. Sarapan ada di meja. Hangatkan selama 30 detik sebelum dimakan jika sudah dingin. Bekal ada di dekat rak bumbu.**_

Note itu ditulis kecil-kecil. Karena note yang kecil, dan pesan yang ingin disampaikannya belum tertulis semua, istrinya menulis note kedua.

 _ **Jangan lupa dimakan! Aku akan marah jika kau melewatkannya seperti kemarin. Dokterku butuh energi untuk menyembuhkan pasiennya. Love u :* -Uji**_

Soonyoung tersenyum membacanya. Istrinya penuh perhatian walaupun jadwal mereka yang padat membuat kedua insan ini hanya bertemu saat makan malam. Itupun jika tidak ada panggilan darurat dari rumah sakit untuk Soonyoung.

Tadi malam istrinya hampir mengamuk saat dilihatnya sarapan buatannya untuk Soonyoung tidak tersentuh.

Saat itu Soonyoung mendapat panggilan darurat dan dia hanya sempat menyambar bekalnya. Soonyoung meyakinkan istrinya jika dia sarapan dengan bekalnya di rumah sakit dan makan siang di cafetaria rumah sakit. Amarah istrinya mereda saat dilihatnya kotak bekal yang kosong. Masalah ditutup dengan pelukan dan permintaan maaf dari keduanya.

Hal ini terjadi karena beberapa bulan lalu, Soonyoung tiba-tiba pingsan setelah operasi. Jihoon langsung mengajukan cuti setengah hari saat itu juga. Dokter mengatakan jika dia kelelahan, dehidrasi, dan ada gejala gastritis. Jihoon terkejut. Pasalnya Soonyoung selalu mengatakan dia sudah makan saat Jihoon bertanya.

Soonyoung didiamkan selama dua hari dari tiga hari masa rawatnya di rumah sakit. Soonyoung tahu itu salahnya sendiri. Jihoon pasti tahu dia berbohong selama ini.

Pada hari kedua malam, Jihoon menangis. Sambil sesegukan, dia berkata jika dia takut sekali saat mendengarnya pingsan. Terlebih Soonyoung sudah berbohong padanya. Dia kesal, khawatir di saat yang bersamaan.

Saat itulah Jihoon memutuskan untuk membuat bekal untuknya dan sarapan yang harus dihabiskan setiap pagi, karena makan malam akan selalu bersama. Soonyoung mengangguk menyetujui. Dia tidak ingin lebih jauh membuat dirinya dikhawatirkan oleh istrinya sendiri karena tidak bisa menjaga tubuhnya.

 **The End**

* * *

 **Second Story**

 **.**

 **Drabble : Notes – At Class**

 **.**

 **Hoshi SVT as Kwon Soonyoung**

 **Woozi SVT as Lee Jihoon**

 **.**

 _ **School!AU**_

 _ **.**_

Pelajaran sebelum makan siang adalah matematika. Benar-benar pas. Tepat sekali waktunya dengan perut-perut yang mulai berkeroncongan. Murid-murid mulai bergerak gelisah di setengah jam terakhir, membuat sang guru memberi mereka beberapa soal latihan sebelum makan siang.

Tuk.

Sebuah _post-note_ , dengan penghapus sebagai pemberat,mendarat di atas meja Jihoon saat dia sedang mumet dengan soal. Dia segera membuka _note_ itu.

 _ **Jihooni, mau makan siang denganku di kantin? -SY '**_ _ **ㅅ**_ _ **'**_

Wajah Jihoon merona merah. Dia menoleh ke arah sang pengirim yang berada di sebelah mejanya. Soonyoung sedang tersenyum, menunggu jawaban Jihoon.

Namun Jihoon malah menunduk. Menaruh _note_ itu di bawah tempat pensilnya dan kembali mengerjakan soalnya. Soonyoung yang melihatnya melengkungkan bibirnya ke atas. Sedih dan kecewa tergambar di wajahnya. Dia gagal bahkan di percobaan pertama.

Beberapa menit sebelum bel, sang guru sudah menyelesaikan pertemuannya. Karena belum bel, murid-murid belum boleh keluar kelas, tapi ada beberapa yang bandel dan sudah kabur ke kantin.

Jihoon melihat Soonyoung yang menelungkupkan kepalanya di meja. Entah kenapa dia merasa khawatir, dia merasa tidak enak juga karena dia seakan menolak Soonyoung tadi. Padahal tidak begitu.

Akhirnya Jihoon mengambil _post-note_ hijau miliknya, menulis sesuatu disana.

Tuk.

Sebuah _post-note_ hijau diletakkan Jihoon di meja Soonyoung. Sengaja dia bunyikan agar sang pemilik meja sadar. Lalu Jihoon berlalu begitu saja keluar kelas membawa bekal dan botol minumnya.

Soonyoung kaget. Dia yang masih kesal ingin berteriak pada orang yang mengganggunya sebelum dia sadar ada _note_ hijau di mejanya.

 _ **Aku bawa bekal. Jika kau ingin bergabung, aku di atap. Bawa makananmu -JH**_

Soonyoung menoleh ke meja Jihoon dan tidak mendapati penghuninya disana. Dia langsung berlari menuju kantin untuk mendapatkan makanannya dan agar segera bisa bertemu dengan Jihoon.

 _Aku tidak jadi gagal! teriaknya dalam hati._

 **The End**

* * *

 **Hai.**

 **Disini aku bakal posting Flash Fiction. Ada Sudden Fiction alias cerita yang panjangnya kurang dari 750 atau 1000 kata tapi lebih dari 300 kata (drabble), sama drabble hehe.  
**

 **Yang drabble aku gabung dua atau tiga cerita dalam satu post, yang Sudden Fic satu post satu cerita.**

 **Aku lagi nyaman buat cerita yang pendek-pendek begini. Kadang aku punya ide, tapi ga cukup untuk dibuat satu oneshot.**

 ** _SoonHoon's Fictions_ aja ya disini.**

 **.**

 ** _So enjoy =)_**

 ** _Last, mind to review?_**


	2. Chapter 2 Bekal

**Third Story**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Flash Fiction : Bekal**

 **.**

 **Hoshi SVT as Kwon Soonyoung**

 **Woozi SVT as Lee Jihoon**

 **Dino SVT as Lee Chan (Lee Jihoon's younger brother)**

 **.**

 **Family!AU**

 **.**

* * *

Masih pagi, tapi Jihoon sudah sibuk sekali di dapur. Bolak-balik, kesana kemari, mengambil ini, menuang itu, sibuk sekali.

Dia sedang menyiapkan bekal untuk Lee Chan, adik kecilnya yang akan mengikuti ujian terakhirnya di sekolah. Dia sudah berjanji akan membuat bekal untuknya saat ujian.

Saking sibuknya, dia tidak sadar jika jam sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan pagi.

"Selamat pagi" kata seseorang yang langsung menuju Jihoon untuk memberikan kecupan paginya.

"Oh, Soon. Astaga!" dia terperanjat melihat kekasihnya yang sudah rapi dalam balutan baju kerjanya.

"Kenapa terkejut melihatku?" tanya Soonyoung bingung.

"Tidak, tidak. Bukan kau. Chan, astaga aku lupa membangunkannya".

"Aku sudah membangunkannya tadi. Mungkin sedang bersiap-siap" kata Soonyoung mengambil duduk di kursi yang biasa ditempatinya. Mengambil koran pagi, sambil menunggu Chan turun dan segera sarapan.

"Oh syukurlah" desah Jihoon lega. Hampir saja dia mengacaukan hari ini.

Setelah itu tidak ada lagi obrolan, sampai Jihoon berteriak memanggil Chan karena waktu yang sudah mepet.

"Makan yang banyak. Kakakmu sudah susah payah buat sarapan untukmu" kata Soonyoung sambil mencomot salah satu banchan dari piringnya.

"Iya!" kata Chan semangat. Katanya dia yakin dia bisa melewati ujian ini. Dia sudah belajar banyak dan percaya akan dirinya sendiri.

"Bagus. Kerjakan soalnya pelan-pelan saja, oke? Kerjakan yang kau bisa dulu" nasihat Jihoon yang berdiri ke dapur mengambil sesuatu.

"Ini bekalmu. Dihabiskan oke?"

Chan bersorak girang. Kakaknya menepati janjinya membuatkan bekal untuknya. Dia cepat-cepat menyelesaikan satu suapan terakhirnya, minum dengan buru-buru, dan memakai tasnya cepat. Tidak ingin tertinggal bus katanya.

Jihoon berteriak 'semoga sukses' pada Chan yang sudah menutup pintu.

"Hah, anak itu" eluhnya.

Jihoon duduk kembali menyelesaikan sarapannya dengan Soonyoung yang dengan tenang menyuapkan nasi ke dalam mulutnya.

Saat selesai, Soonyoung masih saja betah duduk di meja makan, tidak segera berangkat untuk bekerja.

Jihoon, yang menumpuk piring dan mangkuk bekas sarapan mereka, menatapnya bingung.

"Apa? Kenapa belum berangkat? Tidak takut telat?" katanya.

Soonyoung masih saja menatapnya, seakan mengharapkan sesuatu dari Jihoon. Jihoon semakin tidak mengerti.

"Kenapa sih?" kata Jihoon agak sebal karena Soonyoung yang aneh di pagi hari begini.

Soonyoung berkedip sekali, lalu tersadar.

"Aku berangkat" katanya, namun nada yang dikeluarkan rasanya begitu dingin bagi Jihoon. Dia hanya mengernyitkan keningnya bingung. Tapi sepertinya Soonyoung kesal akan sesuatu. Dia hanya mengendikkan bahunya tidak peduli.

* * *

Ternyata nada dingin Soonyoung membuatnya tidak bisa berkonsentrasi seharian. Yang dilakukannya hanyalah melamunkan berbagai kemungkinan alasan kenapa Soonyoung menjadi seperti itu.

Drrrt. Ponsel Jihoon bergetar, Chan yang menelepon.

Katanya dia bisa mengerjakan ujiannya dengan baik dan yakin akan mendapat nilai yang bagus. Jihoon bilang bagus sekali dan Chan sudah menghabiskan bekal Jihoon yang dipujinya enak sekali.

Jihoon menghela napas lega setelah menutup panggilan. Senang sekali adiknya bisa melewati ujiannya dengan baik dan bekalnya dipuji. Hanya satu masalah kecil lagi, namun tidak bisa dia enyahkan begitu saja karena bagitu mengganggunya.

Soonyoung. Dia seperti berharap akan sesuatu darinya. Tapi apa? Ciuman pagi? Tidak, dia sudah melakukannya. Tadi pagi rasanya begitu biasa, kecuali Chan yang begitu bersemangat akan ujian dan bekalnya.

Bekal.

Tersadar akan sesuatu, Jihoon berkedip cepat. Itu dia. Bekal. Soonyoung berharap satu darinya tadi pagi. Jihoon baru sadar dia belum pernah membuatkan Soonyoung bekal, bahkan saat lelaki itu pergi ujian terakhir di kampusnya. Astaga. Astaga. Kenapa dia bodoh dan tidak peka sekali.

Mana mungkin Soonyoung memintanya langsung. Soonyoung pasti berpikir dirinya sudah terlalu repot membuat sarapan di pagi hari, lalu harus berangkat kerja juga. Tidak ingin membuatnya semakin repot dengan pekerjaan tambahan membuat bekal seperti itu.

Mungkin saja tadi Soonyoung berpikir, karena dia membuatkan Chan bekal, dia juga dibuatkan satu oleh Jihoon dan kecewa karena ternyata tidak ada satu untuknya.

Jihoon mengusak rambutnya kesal. Ah kenapa dia bodoh sekali, batinnya.

* * *

Keesokan paginya, semua berlangsung seperti biasa. Soonyoung sudah kembali seperti biasa, seperti tidak ada masalah pagi kemarin.

Chan masih berceloteh riang tentang ujiannya dan liburan bersama teman-temannya minggu depan. Soonyoung yang biasanya menjadi partner ngobrol Chan meladeni dengan riang pula. Dia bahkan meminta oleh-oleh yang langsung diiyakan Chan hanya jika Soonyoung memberinya uang saku lebih.

Jihoon sibuk di dapur. Menyiapkan bekal untuk Soonyoung. Dia tidak membuatnya untuk Chan karena Chan sudah libur.

"Ji, aku berangkat" kata Soonyoung yang sudah di depan pintu.

"Eh tunggu sebentar, Soon!" teriak Jihoon dari dapur. Cepat-cepat dia menutup bekalnya dan menyambar termos supnya.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya saat Jihoon sudah di dekatnya.

Disodorkannya bekal dan termos sup pada Soonyoung yang bingung.

"Apa ini?"

"Bekalmu".

"Aku tidak minta dibuatkan bekal" elak Soonyoung.

"Kau ingin satu kemarin dan aku tidak membuatkannya untukmu".

Telinga Soonyoung memerah, malu. Karena dia sempat merajuk tersirat kemarin, dan ketahuan oleh Jihoon.

"Ti-tidak tuh. Kenapa kau bilang begitu?"

Jihoon mengambil tangan Soonyoung dan menaruh paksa bekalnya disana, "sudah terima saja. Cepat berangkat kau bisa terlambat".

Senyum kekanakan Soonyoung terukir di wajahnya. Dia terlihat senang sekali.

"Terima kasih, sayang" katanya lalu mencium puncak kepala Jihoon, "aku berangkat ya. Akan aku habiskan bekalnya".

Soonyoung lalu melangkah keluar dengan gembira. Padahal hanya hal sekecil itu, hanya sekotak bekal dan sudah membuat kekasihnya senang.

Terkadang bahagia memang sesederhana itu, pikirnya.

 **The End**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Halo, aku update Flash Fiction, kali ini Sudden Fiction.**

 **Dan judulnya emang sengaja gitu hehe.**

 **Terinspirasi dari anime-anime yang aku tonton akhir-akhir ini.**

 **Suka bikin ngiler gitu ya bekal-bekal di anime itu.**

 _ **Thank you for your reviews, faves, and follows di last chapter.**_

 _ **Last, mind to review again? ^^**_


	3. Chapter 3 Let's Eat!

**Fourth Story**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Flash Fiction : Let's Eat! - Breakfast**

 **.**

 **Hoshi SVT as Kwon Soonyoung**

 **Woozi SVT as Lee Jihoon**

 **.**

 **DailyLife!AU**

 **.**

Dugdugdug.

"Jihoon-a!"

Minggu pagi. Jihoon baru saja selesai mandi dan hendak membuat sarapan di dapur saat dia mendengar gedoran di pintunya. Dia berdecak. Tahu siapa yang mengacaukan keheningan hari Minggu paginya.

Ceklek.

"Apa?" ucapan selamat pagi Jihoon untuk penggedor pintunya.

Senyum secerah matahari tersampir di bibir pemuda itu, mengabaikan ucapan dingin Jihoon, "selamat pagi, Jihooni!"

Jihoon hanya mengangguk malas menanggapinya, "ada apa?"

Pemuda itu menyodorkan senampan makanan, "dari ibu. Nenek baru mengirimkan banyak sayur dan daging. Ibu memasak banyak, jadi ini sarapanmu."

Seketika wajah Jihoon berubah cerah. Rejeki sekali di Minggu pagi ini. Pagi-pagi sudah dapat makanan dari tetangga sebelah yang memang baiknya tidak ketulungan.

"Uwah! Baunya saja enak sekali!"

Pemuda itu tersenyum bangga. Ibunya kan memang jago sekali memasak, makanya mereka membuka restoran keluarga yang enak di dekat sini.

"Nah! Kau kan tahu ibuku dewinya memasak."

Jihoon tertawa mendengar pujian aneh dari pemuda di hadapannya untuk ibunya. Tapi memang itu benar.

"Nah benar sekali" Jihoon mengambil nampan dari tangan pemuda itu, "terima kasih banyak, Soonyoung-a. Sampaikan juga pada ibumu ya. Katakan ibu adalah malaikat karena sudah menyelamatkanku pagi ini."

Wajah Soonyoung, pemuda yang membawa makan tadi, berubah datar, "aku tidak percaya kau menggombali calon ibu mertuamu sendiri."

Jihoon tertawa, "ey, kau bahkan cemburu pada ibumu sendiri? Ch."

"Mau masuk dulu? Kau sudah sarapan?"

Soonyoung menggeleng, "aku ingin sarapan bersamamu. Aku mau mengambil sarapanku dulu, pintunya jangan dikunci ya, Jihooni."

Selesai berkata begitu, Soonyoung berbalik kembali ke rumahnya. Sepuluh menit kemudian dia kembali membawa nampan dengan isi yang sama dengan punya Jihoon.

Saat Soonyoung menghampiri Jihoon di dapur, di meja sudah ada satu gelas jus jeruk hangat, satu gelas susu, dan dua gelas air putih. Juga Jihoon yang sibuk dengan ponselnya, menunggu Soonyoung.

"Jihoon."

Jihoon mendongak dari ponselnya, "oh, sudah datang. Ayo makan!"

Sarapan pagi mereka diselingi obrolan ringan dan candaan. Minggu pagi yang cerah di musim semi yang baru saja hadir, sarapan bersama dengan kekasihnya kali ini adalah kencan yang tidak biasa. Tapi cobalah!

 **The End**

… **..**

 **Fifth Story**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Flash Fiction : Let's Eat! - Lunch**

 **.**

 **Hoshi SVT as Kwon Soonyoung**

 **Woozi SVT as Lee Jihoon**

 **.**

 **DailyLife!AU**

 **.**

"Jihoon, aku lapaaar~" rengek pemuda yang sedang berbaring telungkup di sofa pada kekasihnya.

"Belum waktunya makan siang, Soonyoungi. Dan jangan berisik, rengekanmu itu bikin polusi suara tahu" ujar Jihoon sadis dari sudut rumah, dia sedang sibuk membersihkan rumah saat Soonyoung datang dan merengek padanya.

"Kau tidak sarapan memangnya? Ibu pasti memasak kan?"

"Ibu dan Ayah pergi ke rumah Nenek" sungutnya, "Ji, ada benang yang lepas di sofamu."

"Oh, biarkan saja. Jangan ditarik ya" pesan Jihoon. Tangan Soonyoung kadang suka jahil soalnya.

"Jadi kau belum sarapan?" tanya Jihoon dari belakang sofa.

"Eung."

"Aku masakkan sesuatu setelah ini."

Soonyoung tersenyum. Kekasihnya ini memang bisa diandalkan.

"Ibu sudah menyiapkan makanan sebenarnya" kata Soonyoung, ujung jari telunjuknya menggulung-gulung benang sofa yang keluar tadi.

Jihoon menghela napas. Kalau sudah begini, Soonyoung pasti ada maunya.

"Lalu?"

"Aku tidak mau makan sendiri. Ibu dan Ayah sudah pergi waktu aku bangun."

Jihoon menaruh _vacuum cleaner_ nya di belakang, lalu duduk di sofa yang ditiduri Soonyoung. Soonyoung beringsut mendekati Jihoon dan menaruh kepalanya di paha Jihoon.

"Biarkan aku istirahat sebentar, Soon. Setelah itu aku siapkan makan untukmu."

Suara Jihoon terdengar lelah. Soonyoung mendudukan dirinya lalu melebarkan kedua lengannya. Jihoon mengangkat kedua alisnya bertanya, namun senyum jahil tersampir di bibirnya. Dia mengerti maksud Soonyoung, dia sedang ingin iseng saja.

"Mau tidak? Sebelum aku berubah pikiran" ujar Soonyoung. Agak sebal karena Jihoon menggodanya.

"Tidak mau kau belum mandi."

Soonyoung cemberut. Namun sebelum dia benar-benar menurunkan kedua lengannya, Jihoon sudah melempar dirinya ke pelukan Soonyoung. Dia terkekeh.

"Aku bercanda sayaaang~" ujarnya dengan kekehan jahilnya.

Soonyoung tidak benar-benar kesal, jadi dengan mudahnya dia tertular tawa Jihoon, dan memeluk kekasihnya dengan erat.

"Biarkan seperti ini selama 15 menit lalu kita ke rumahmu. _Call_?"

" _Call_!"

"Masih bisa bertahan kan?"

"Eum. Tentu saja. Demi Jihooniku. Hehe."

"Eih. Kau ini."

 **The End**

… **..**

 **Sixth Story**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Flash Fiction : Let's Eat! - Dinner**

 **.**

 **Hoshi SVT as Kwon Soonyoung**

 **Woozi SVT as Lee Jihoon**

 **.**

 **DailyLife!AU**

 **.**

Jihoon berjalan pelan menaiki tangga bangunan apartemennya. Dia lelah sekali. Pikiran dan energinya terkuras habis, dia juga belum makan malam, dan dia lupa mengambil uang di _atm centre_ dekat halte bus tadi dan dia sudah terlampau lelah untuk kembali. Padahal uang di dompetnya tinggal 1000 won.

Dia menghela napas pasrah sambil mengingat-ingat apa dia punya ramyeon simpanan atau masih ada sisa bahan makanan yang bisa dia olah untuk makan malamnya.

"Aku pulang".

Kebiasaan Jihoon, dia selalu memberi salam saat masuk ke apartemennya, padahal dia tinggal sendirian. Untung saja tidak ada yang 'iseng' menyahuti salamnya.

"Jihooni sudah pulang?" nah tapinya kalau suara ini yang menyahutinya Jihoon tidak takut.

Suara sahutan itu terdengar dari ruang tivi, jadi Jihoon berjalan kesana.

Dia setengah melempar tasnya ke sudut sofa, sedangkan dirinya sudah duduk menyender dan memeluk lengan seorang pemuda yang sibuk makan keripik kentang.

"Soonyoung kenapa disini? Ibu sedang pergi?" suara Jihoon masih saja lesu.

"Hu'um. Kau lesu sekali. Sakit? Sudah makan malam?" Soonyoung menaruh keripiknya di meja, perhatiannya teralih pada Jihoon.

Jihoon menggeleng, "capek, lapar, lupa ke atm".

Soonyoung tertawa mendengar Jihoon yang mengeluh dengan suara paraunya.

"Aku juga belum makan. Ingin makan bersama Jihoon tapi Jihoon belum pulang. Jadi aku menunggu. Bebersih dulu sana, baru kita makan. Akan aku panaskan makanannya".

Yang diberitahu hanya mengangguk tapi tidak bergerak dari tempatnya.

"Ji".

"Sebentar saja, Soon. Pelit sekali sih".

Tangan Soonyoung naik mengelus rambut lembut Jihoon, "jangan tidur ya".

"Jangan dielus kalau begitu".

"Eih, kau ini. Ya sudah sana. Aku sudah lapar sekali".

Lima belas menit kemudian Jihoon kembali dengan rambut setengah basah dan pakaian rumahnya.

Di meja makan sudah ada nasi, beberapa _banchan_ , sepiring daging berbumbu yang dipotong kotak-kotak kecil, dan sup hangat. Dua gelas air mineral juga disana.

"Wah, Jihooni wangi sabun. Nanti aku mau sayang-sayangan ya. Sekarang ayo makan dulu".

Jihoon mengecup pipi Soonyoung sebelum mengambil duduk di bangku seberang Soonyoung.

"Terima kasih, sayang".

Soonyoung tersenyum lembut, " _no need to mention it, babe_ ".

Jihoon membalas senyum Soonyoung dan menangkupkan kedua tangannya, "selamat makan~".

 **The End**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hai. Terima kasih buat semua reader, review, fav, dan follow di dua chapter sebelumnya.**

 _ **Mind to review again? ^^**_

 _ **Thankiies~**_


End file.
